


Too Dark to Read

by Anonymous



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Other, Rule 34, Rule 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Too Dark to Read

Scooby-Doo was Shaggy's best friend. He'd been around for almost as long as Shaggy remembered. He slept in Shaggy's room; he'd always been in on everything. So when Shaggy had started to, like, discover his manhood, Scoob was there to help.

They never talked about what happened between them at night. Scooby, his tongue busy with Shaggy's, like, bratwurst, seldom said anything; the only words spoken were Shaggy's muffled, rhythmic cries of "Like oh boy," and his whispered thanks afterwards.

Shaggy'd never tell the gang about this. But it wasn't weird. Like, Scooby-Doo was his best friend. They shared everything.


End file.
